I Blame Fate
by Kievan Rus' Supernova
Summary: Jasper sunk to his knees, bowing over his prey. He ran his nose down Harry's jaw and sunk his fangs deep into the soft flesh of the man's throat. Blood flowed into his mouth and down his throat. 'Oh it's been too long since I've fed.' Slash JH/HP Jasper/Harry Twilight Crossover Moved from old account


**Title: I Blame Fate**

**Summary: Jasper sunk to his knees, bowing over his prey. He ran his nose down Harry's jaw and sunk his fangs deep into the soft flesh of the man's throat. Blood flowed into his mouth and down his throat. **_**Oh it's been too long since I've fed**_**. **

**Disclaimer: Slash in later chapters. Some Dumbledore bashing. And I do not own the worlds of "Twilight" nor "Harry Potter". They belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling and Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.**

**This is wholly dedicated to one very loyal reader. They stuck with me through 3 years, an account change, and way too long between updates. I owe Little-Bast alot. So thank you. And thank you to any future or past readers and reviewers.**

**Chapter 1: Final Battle, First Beginnings**

_ God Scotland was beautiful during the winter_. Jasper thought as he crested a wooded hill. The ground was pure white, the lake a glissening silver pool of glass. _Wait! Lake? _Jasper tried to pinpoint himself on the map in his head. He couldn't remember seeing a lake last time he stopped to get a new map. _What is that noise?_ He walked to where the shouts could be heard, along with the smell of humans, blood, and overall...death.

_Nobody seems to inderstand that smell until it is identified. Death. It's dark and heavy. It sticks to your nose and permeates everything it touches. It lingers. _Jasper thought this as he looked around the field, and castle, in front of him.

There were people in heavy robes standing all over. There seemed to Jasper to be two factions fighting each other. Some wore long, black robes and bone-white masks. The others, who seemed to be winning, wore an assortment of more fitting robes or normal clothes. All were pointing sticks at the others, a clear line drawn through he middle of the clearing.

At the head of the masked group was a man, though Jasper didn't know if that term suited him. He had snake-like features: red slitted eyes, a flat, almost non-equistant nose, and a thin, malicious mouth. In front of the rag-tag looking group was a boy with dark ebony hair. He was about 5' 10" with black jeans, a red tee-shirt and combat boots on. He was pointing one of the sticks at the other leader. I walked a little closer, curious as to what they were doing. I picked up the voices from about 300 feet off to one side.

"Voldemort! Don't you get tired of this? I mean this is what, the eighth time we've met? I defeated you once, I will do it again." The ebony haired man said confidently, standing calmy across the 25 foot gap in groups. His face was a amsk of indifference. His emotions were realing though. Hatred over shadowed by determination. Hopelessness over run by annoyance. But most announced was the pain. Wave upon wave rolled off him. The air around him seemed to be electrified with it. Jasper sucked in a sharp breath, almost unable to push away the man's heavy emotions.

"Mr. Potter, I wouldn't be so confident if I were you." He was cut off when the ebony haired man caught sight of the vampire almost hidden in the shadow of the tree line.

"Assasin! In the tree line!" The young man pointed toward Jasper, seemingly yelling toward the tall, black haired man directly behind him. Dozens of sticks pointed directly at Jasper, coming from both sides of the battle.

"Who is that Potter?" Voldemort said, alarm clear in his voice.

"You tell me Riddle. He's not mine." He sneered the name at Voldemort and turned to the graesy haired man. "Snape. Do you know who he is?" The young man turned again toward the dark haired man behind him.

"No one I know Potter. From his side or ours." The man spoke clearly with an educated smirk in his voice.

"Kill him." Voldemort pointed to one of his followers. The man had long silvery-blond hair under his hood and mask. He pointed his stick at Jasper and murmered something undecipherable. Jasper didn't understand it, but figured it wasn't friendly. The vampire dashed to the middle of the field, trying to decided how to explain.

"Woah. Don't move." The black haired, and jewel green-eyed now that Jasper was closer, man said. He leveled his stick past him though, toward Voldemort.

"I will finish you Potter, regardless of this _vampire_." Voldemort spit the word with disgust as he looked at Potter. "_Expelliarmus!" _The word was shouted just as a jet blue streak of light shot toward Potter. _Holy shit! Wizards..._Jasper had heard of their existence from his father. He'd never met one before though. Or been in between them as they fought.

"_Sectumsempra!_"Potter yelled back as he dodged the blue light. The wizards standing behind each of the leaders rushed forward, shouting spells as they did. Jasper guessed the battle had begun. He could feel the emotions of those around him. Desperation, hatred, worry, love, and hurt. The vampire fled back, needing space from the battle that was going on. It reminded him too much of the ones he'd fought in as a newborn.

The battle wasn't long. Curses and spells rained down like the snow that swirled down around them. Colors blurred together, as did the shouts of the fighting men and women. Jasper watched as unmarred bodies fell to the earth with great, solid hits. The dead rustled up clouds of snowy powder. With each one Jasper could feel the life, the emotions, forever leech from those people and seep into the ground below. The vampire could feel his shields, those walls he so very carefully cultivated around himself over the decades start to chip and crumble. Emotion threads snuck their way in, blurring Jasper's eyes and making him tremble.

"Harry!" The shout rang out over the din of battle, startling Jasper in its emotional intensity. There was fear and love in that single word. Jasper could see two lights streaking past each other. A bright, vibrant green curse heading toward Voldemort. A sharp, angry red heading toward Potter. Both curses struck their mark. Voldemort collapsed in a heap of sharp green contors. Potter was flung backward sharply, landing violently on his side.

Jasper could smell it before he saw it. The sharp, heady, tangy, metallic smell that got his fangs dripping and his pupils dialating. On any other day, mayhap he could have controlled himself. Mayhap things would have gone differently. Fate would have changed. But the emotional turmoil of the people around him had knocked down his solid walls. The pain and hatred had blurred his vision and loosened his tight grip of control. The vampire was before his victim in mere seconds.

Harry was surrounded by a spreading red stain. The pristine white snow was now soiled and colored a deep crimson. More blood continued to pump from the long gash that spread from his right shoulder to navel. Jasper sunk to his knees, bowing over his prey. He ran his nose down Harry's jaw and sunk his fangs deep into the soft flesh of the man's throat. Blood flowed into his mouth and down his throat. _Oh it's been too long since I've fed_.

"Stop! What are you doing? Stop!" Hands pulled at Jasper's head and shoulders, trying to tug him away from his meal. Jasper resisted. He was mentally wallowing in the feelings of the man below him. There was warmth and acceptance, so much acceptance. It took him a moment more to realize what he was doing.

Drinking human blood.

_I have to stop. I can't kill him. I can't kill...not again_. Jasper dislodged himself violently, wretching away from the man's body. The wound on Harry's chest sealed. The marks on his neck faded. Jasper knew what would happen. The young man would become a vampire.

"I'm...i'm sorry." Jasper could not believe what he'd done. He'd cursed another human to this life.

"Poppy...Poppy..." Harry was calling out for someone. An older woman raced foward, dressed in a whit uniform.

"What did you do?!" The woman, supposedly Poppy, looked harshly at Jasper.

"I turned him." The vampire said it bluntly, knowing that nothing would soften the blow. Poppy took a deep breath, resolving herself.

"Severus, get him to the hospital wing. Now. You," the woman pointed to Jasper," follow me." Her tone offered no room for resistance.

The older woman lead him, a floating Harry, and Snape through the maze of a castle. Jasper noted the portraits, that moved, lining the walls. And the stair wells that moved. Eventually they entered a wide, arched doorway.

The room inside was lined on both sides with beds. Each one was made up with crisp, clean, white sheets. It smelles like aniseptic. _This is definately the hospital_.

"Severeus, place him on that bed." Poppy bustled about, readying the bed mentioned. "You just stay there." She gestured to where Jasper stood.

"He really should be in his own room. No offense, but this will get loud." Jasper tried to be calm in his speak, but knew there was a tremor in his voice. Poppy looked at him, a new sympathy entering her eyes. She looked at the man across from her. The dark head nodded to some unspoken question.

"You know what's best in this situation. We'll follow your lead. Severus, the empty room next to Slytherin would be best." Again they were lead through corridors lined with doors. Jasper was lost within moments. They made it to a second room that was furnished in dark wood. It seemed to be a bedroom long unused.

"You'll want to leave him in my care." Jasper spoke to the two while trying to arrange the young man more comfortably on the bed. Harry had yet to start thrashing, but the venom still needed time to make it through his system.

"Excuse me? We don't even know you're name. I will not be leaving you with this youmg man alone." Severus settled himself in the armchair across the room from the bed. The man seemed determined to stay.

"My name is Jasper Hale. I am from Forks, Washington. The United States. I come from a coven of vegetarian vampires. I lost control today." He looked at the two people around him, hoping they trusted him a little. "I won't stop you from staying, but it is unsettling to see. Especially for those who care about the victims."

"I do not care about Mr. Potter. I just have to keep him safe. And I am Severus Snape, Potions Master and professor here." Severus' denial of his affection would have been believable if Jasper hadn't been able to sense his distress at Harry's situation.

"I will leave you to this Sevreus. Floo if you need anything. I should take care of the others..." She bustled out of the room. Jasper, and it seemed Severus, seemed to have forgotten momentarily about the battle that had just occured.

"It will take 3 days. It won't be easy." Jasper said to the other man as he settled on the bed next to the young man's prone figure.

"Nothing is ever easy for Mr. Potter." Severus replied as he more comfortably situated himself in the armchair. It looked like he was in for the long haul.

**A/N: This is actually a revised, really revised, story from my old account . . I love this version waaayyyyyy more! Hope you like. More chapters to come soon. Huggles:)**


End file.
